


Nice

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: Original Work
Genre: There that's the tag you get, This is just pointless and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: I was really bored and this made me chuckle, I get the feeling it was better in my head.





	Nice

Sweat pouring out of her pores as the evening sun continued to beat down on her, blood dripping out of the axe wound she had sustained earlier, and a smug Cyclops bearing down on her as it chuckled at the signs of the barbarians exhaustion. She was in over her head, and yet her defiant nature spurred her forward as she lunged for the towering creature, a loud battle cry roaring out of her mouth as she raised her fist and prepared to continue their fierce battle.

Her disadvantage was obvious to the two combatants, she was a mere 5 ft. brown skinned woman with an impressive brawler figure while her opponent was a looming 8 ft monster with abs that you could cut meat on and muscles that were bigger than her head. His speed was next to inhuman as well, it took all the barbarians effort to dodge the deadly battle axe that it wielded with a large degree of skill as well.

She wasn’t about to give up though, taking care to duck and dodge every blow the barbarian continued to stay alert as she waited for her opportunity. The beast had speed and strength that was true, but Cyclopes weren’t exactly known for their intelligence and were easy to catch off guard so long as one was capable of avoiding a critical hit from their weapons, and it seemed that her patient was about to pay off as the dull creature swung down with all its strength in an attempt to split her in two starting from her scalp. 

Making sure to dodge the fatal blow, the barbarian leaped for the creature’s head, the creature distracted with trying to free it’s trapped axe after it’s carless attack. Summoning up every ounce of strength she had left, the barbarian let out a fierce war cry as she threw an intense right jab right into the forehead of the Cyclops, a sickening crack quickly followed suite as it’s skull collapsed under the weight of her intense attack. The heavy sound of its body crashing into the unforgiving ground below signaled the barbarians hard fought victory as she raised the fist that had dealt the killing blow into the air.

Her brief celebration was quickly cut short however as she remembered to retrieve the treasure that the deceased beast had stolen from her tribe. It only took a few seconds of searching the creatures pouches, but the barbarian felt a swell of hope as she finally retrieved a scrap of leather from one of the beast pouches. Ignoring the mounds of gold and jewelry that resided in it’s other pouches. She may have ignored the wealth that the beast had, but the sacred text that graced this scrap of leather was all she needed. Wanting to pay proper homage to the sacred text, the barbarian respectfully placed the scrap of leather on the ground below her and clapped her hands together as she bowed in the presence of a scrap of leather reading, send nudes, in beautiful white stitched letters.

“Nice” That was the only word the barbarian spoke before retrieving the sacred treasure and making her way back to her village, her head held high as she basked in the glory of claiming this precious wisdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
